Ligeia
Ligeia is a pirate on the Cerulean Ocean and has been playing since November 17th, 2005. She is currently a member of the crew Going Down of the flag Dark Lords. Achievements * Former Princess of the flag Charon Feather on Malachite. * Former Senior officer of the crew Styx and Stones * Former Senior officer of the crew Vitamin Sea * Former Lady of the flag Blighted * Former senior officer of the crew To Kill A Kipper * Former princess of the flag Avast Party People * Former queen of the flag Malum Discordiae Biography Ligeia washed ashore on on the 17th November 2005 where she ventured through a few crews before finding her niche in Criminal Instinct. She remained in that crew, rising to the rank of senior officer until she was asked to move to the newly formed To Kill A Kipper crew to help it grow and become a crew in it's own right. This crew had started as a place for the teens of Criminal Instinct to move. The Captain of the new crew, Kinkat stepped down and appointed Rollygoger as captain in her place in April of 2006, and Ligeia was promoted to senior officer. A few months later, Rollygoger decided to leave the game, and promoted Ligeia to captain. With discussion from her senior officers, Ligeia made the decision to take her crew out of DeathDrakkar in order to make a new start with a few good friends from other crews. Thus the flag Malum Discordiae was born. A few months later, Ligeia made the decision to pass captaincy of To Kill a Kipper to Mrslovett, and in discussion with all senior officers, they left Malum Discordiae to join the newly reformed Avast Party People. Ligeia joined the flag Blighted in June, 2007 following an OM run event in which she took part with fellow members of Vitamin Sea. They ranked 3rd in the event, and each member won a baghlah. She has been in Vitamin Sea ever since. She has recently made the jump over to the Malachite ocean where she is a senior officer in the crew Styx and Stones. Memorable competition entries *She made it to the second round of Bronte's Memorial Gunnery Bake-Off, and won an albino dog called Alabowser in a related forum contest. *Won Sloop Blackjack 2007 along with Bridalgirl, Deanyu, Zmartini and Keana where they were awarded 5 sloops renamed along Alice in Wonderland themes. *Ligeia won a golden ticket in the Rewrite the Rules forum contest. She took part in Midnight 7's edition of Booty or No Booty having only been given her ticket an hour before the event started. *Ligeia made it to the second round of Feylind's Space Pirates writing competition and won a lime ribbon for her entry. *Came first in Feylind's Midnight Treasure Hunt on the 19th May 2007. *Came third in the BK Fruit Race events held by the OMs in 2007, where she won a baghlah. Fleet Ligeia's favourite vessels: